4 best friends denying their love for each other
by gootje
Summary: I'm not good in summaries but I think the title says a lot. Mostly Ryan and Marissa but also a bit of Seth and Summer. R&R! CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

In my storie, the fantastic four are just friends, but they become more as the story continues.

They know each other pretty good but Ryan and Marissa, and Seth and Summer never been a couple. Marissa is with Luke and Summer is with Zach.

Everything that happened on the o.c. between the four like Theresa, Oliver, Lindsay, and the triangle Seth, Summer and Zach and all the other stuff never happened.

You'll understand when you read the story. I know my title is a little stupid but I'm going to think of another one.

I know that I didn't end my other stories but that was because I really had so much to do for school but now I have vacation so I have all the time in the world and I really want to make this storie perfect .

Four best friends denying their love for each other.

Here they are, four best friends: 2 girl, Marissa and Summer, who each have a boyfriend and 2 boys, who never had girlfriends in Newport. That means: Seth never had a girlfriend in his entire life and Ryan had girls (you can't really call them girlfriends) in Chino, but never had one in Newport.

Today, like all the other days, they're all having lunch together. Ryan sits next to Marissa and Seth next to Summer. They always sat like that, they couldn't explain why, but these two pairs have a great chemistry even though the girls have boyfriends.

Marissa couldn't deny that from the first moment she met Ryan, she felt something. She didn't know what it was, but she definitly felt something. That night, in front of her house, her life changed. She met the bad boy from Chino, who always made her laugh or who always comfort her when something happened. But there's no way there's going to happen something 'cause she has Luke and she loves him. She thinks...

As they ate, Ryan looked to Marissa. He looked at her beautiful smile. He always felt something for Marissa, from the moment they met. And as they got to know each other, he had fallen pretty hard for her. But Marissa has Luke and she lookes happy with him so there's no way he's going to stand in front of Marissa's happiness even though he really wants to kiss her, be with her, protect her.

"Guys, did you hear. We're going to have an egg week. We're supposed to pretend that we're parents. I wonder who I'll be paired with?", Marissa asked, hoping it would be with Ryan. Spending a whole week with him is just awesome.

"Yeah, I hope I'm not going to be paired with you, Cohen, 'cause you'll probably just break it on the first day.", Summer said, teasing Seth.

"Oh well, if I'm paired with you, it'll be such a girlie girl and I want a boy, so we can teas mommy." He said while he tickels Summer.

"Well, if we're paired, I wouldn't mind, just don't let it wear your wife-beaters if it's a boy." Marissa said to Ryan, laughing.

"Hey, I thought you found those SEXY." He said in a weird sexy voice.

They all laughed and had so much fun but the fun stopped rigt away as the boyfriends came their way.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY it took so long to update!

Chapter 2 

It was like there was a bom exploded! Everyone's mood changed completely when they saw the guys. Marissa and Summer just wished their boyfriends wouldn't have came here. They wanted to spent more time with Ryan and Seth.

Luck sat next to Marissa and Zach next to Summer. The lonely guys sat in the middle. It was kind of funny though. They looked so helpless. Marissa and Summer thought they looked so cute.

Luck and Zach were so busy with themselfs, they didn't even notice the akwardness and they just started to talk about their own lifes. Actually, Marissa and Summer were so sick of their big ego, they just wanted to go somewhere without them. So they sent the guys after drinks.

"What do you think about the beach?", Marissa asked Ryan and Seth.

"... And then see Luke's chaved chest? I think I'll pass this one.", Seth answered. Just thinking about it makes him puke.

"No, we mean, without our boyfriends. We're kind of sick of them. If we're fast enough, the won't even notice that we're leaving.", Summer said quickly. She just wanted to get out of here, so she woulnd't heve to face Zach.

"Beach sounds good to me. There's just one problem. You don't have any transport. I mean, Seth and I have our bike and skateboard. How are we going to be fast enough?", Ryan asked.

"I coul go on the back of your bike...", Marissa told Ryan and she saw the smile that came to his face.

"... And I could go on your skateboard, if you want to help me," she said to Seth, " But we'll have to go now because they just payed."

They all ran outside, jumped on their bike and skateboard and drove away as fast as they could. They couldn't help but laughing and smiling to each other. It was a long time ago the girl had so much fun with boys.

When Luck and Zach came to the table they didn't even notice right away that everyone was gone because they were stille bragging about themselves. When they saw their girls were gone, they just stared at each other with confused looks.

Pleas R&R. I know it's a short chapter. Please don't be mad!


End file.
